Iur I'm pregnant Jane
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane and Maura are 18 in 12th grade. Best friends...Maura has three weeks off of school because of the flu. She comes back for a week and Jane notices something isn't right. She stops talking to her and doesn't come to school...then she finds out, what happened between her and Tommy. More summary in chapter one :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people of rizzles fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it guys!**_

* * *

Jane and Maura were in 12th grade at South Boston high school. Maura had been new to the school 2 years ago and her and Jane suddenly became best friends. Jane knew Maura was Bi sexual and Maura knew Jane was gay. They always hung round with Frost and Damion. Jane had two brothers, Frankie who was in 11th grad then her twin brother Tommy. They lived with there mother Angela and Father Frank. Maura was a lonely child and lived with her adoptive parents Constance and Robert.

Throwing on her black skinny jeans, Led Zeppelin t-shirt and black converses Jane headed down stairs. Grabbing an apple she said goodbye to her mother and headed out to door. Spotting Frost parked in his car outside she smiled and climbed in the front. Jane was happy to be back at school today. Maura had been of for three weeks with the flu and Jane had only seen her a couple of times. She had missed her alot. The only person who knew of Jane's love towards Maura was Frost. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in the school car park. Jumping out Jane spotted Maura standing by the steps smiling at her. Running towards her best friend Jane pulled her in for a big hug.

"I've missed you so much" Jane said pulling away  
!I've miss you too" Maura smiled. "Do you like my new dress, I brought it yesterday. My mother took me shopping, I was going to invite you but I remembered you had Baseball practice"

"I love it, the green goes well with your eyes" _What the hell Rizzoli!_ Jane thought to herself. "Erm, yeah sorry about that, you happy to be back then" Jane asked as her Maura and Frost headed to form.  
"Yes I actually am"

* * *

It had been a week since Maura had been back at school. Jane had helped her catch up with all her work. Sitting at her desk Jane packed away her science work. Checking the time it was half five. _Hum, see if Maura is coming out_

Picking her phone up Jane dialed Maura's number. No answer. Sighing she grabbed her back pack, slipped her shoes on and headed round.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived. Knocking on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Looking up Maura opened the door.

"Jane" She said shocked "What're doing here" Maura asked not so calmly

"Erm, I cam to check on you, you weren't answering my calls and I know you're home alone for a couple of weeks...hey are you feeling ok" Jane asked worried.

"I'm fine, just must be the flu. It's obviously not all gone" Maura rushed

"You lied...hives Maura" Jane said pointing to her best friends neck

"It's nothing" Maura said grabbing hold of her belly, looking like she was going to be sick.

"Maur..are..are you pregnant" Jane asked stepping forwards.

Maura stepped back

"Jane...look just go, i'll see you tomorrow" Closing the door Maura headed to her bedroom. Outside Jane was speechless, she had no idea what just happened. Was Maura pregnant? Was she pissed with her? Jane ran her hand through her black raven hair. Sighing she headed home. When she arrived Jane locked the door behind her. Throwing her back down by the stairs she headed into the kitchen to get a drink where she was met by Tommy.

"Hey sis, you been to Maura' just" He asked leaning against the small table

"Yeah..why"

"She ok" Tommy asked

"Not really no, why what do you know" Jane asked raising her voice

"Erm, nothing cya" Tommy said quickly exiting the room.

Grabbing a glass of squash Jane headed up to her room. Closing her door she pulled out her guitar, she needed and distraction.

"All of these lines across my face Tell you the story of who I am So many stories of where I've been And how I got to where I am But these stories don't mean anything When you've got no one to tell them to It's true, I was made for you..."

* * *

The next two days Maura wasn't at school, and Jane was starting to worry even more. She wasn't answering her texts or calls and when she went round she didn't answer the door. She had asked around to see if anyone knew what was wrong with her but no-one did. Jane Rizzoli was determined to find out.

* * *

_**There's the first chapter guys, review and let me know what you think! **_


	2. I love you

_**Hello people of rizzles fanfiction! glad i got so many follows and faves. Hope you enjoy this chap! **_

* * *

A week later Jane and Frost were sat in Chemistry when they saw Maura walk through the door just on time.

"Ah, Maura you actually showed up today. Take a seat by Jane please" Miss Boston said turning back to write on the whiteboard.

"Yes miss" Maura said slowly walking to where Jane and Frost were sat.

"Maura, where've you been" Jane asked whispering

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Well you've been ignoring me for a little over a week, I'm your best friend I deserve to know. Well at least I think I still am."

"Look we'll speak at lunch but if I tell you I can't promise you won't be pissed with me"

"I couldn't be pissed with you Maur, you're my best friend I love you"

"I know.."

Lunch soon rolled round. Heading outside onto the patch of grass shaded by the trees Jane saw Maura sat reading a book.

"Hey Maur...Frost has gone to his detention do you want to tell me now before he gets back why you're so annoyed with me and upset" Jane asked taking her bag of and sitting down.

"Fine" She simply said closing her book and placing it on the grass next to her. "I know I've been distant lately and I'm sorry about that, you aren't to blame and I shouldn't be taking it out on you it isn't fair. You know Tommy likes me alot" Maura said avoiding eye contact with Jane

"Yeah,so..."

"Well, something happened between us, I didn't ask for it to happen it just did. And he's not spoken to me since he's to scared to he doesn't want anything to do with me nor the baby"

"Baby, what baby?" Jane asked confused

"Tommy got me pregnant Jane, and I know that makes me sound slutty and whatever else you want to call it but it didn't mean to happen, I was helping him with Math, I went to get a drink and eh just came up behind me and pressed his self against me into the cabinets. I said I didn't like him that was as much as I do someone else. He just...wasn't really rape like you probably think it is, I tried to stop him but we both got carried away I know it was wrong asoon as my back hit the bed I wanted it all to stop, I wanted you to just show up...I'm sorry Jane"

Maura returned her gaze to Jane. Nothing she didn't say a word she was speechless.

"Jane please, say something you're worrying me"

"It wasn't your fault" Jane said standing up on her knee's and pulling the honey blonde in for a hug. When she pulled apart she stood up

"Jane where're you going" Maura asked looking up

"I, um...to clear my head..I'll call you later I promise" And with that Jane walked off.

* * *

When Jane arrived home she headed straight to her room, throwing some shorts on she headed into the back garden where Tommy was playing soccer with Frankie, walking up behind him she shoved him hard in the back.

"Woah what the hell sis, what was that for"

"OH I think you know pretty well what it was for"

"Erm.." He was cut off when Jane slapped him hard around the face. In the background Frankie was laughing

"Don't Tommy! You know what you did, you got my best friend pregnant...you near enough raped her! She didn't want it to happen! She tried to stop you! Yes she admitted you both got carried away but she knew asoon as you both entered the bedroom she wanted to stop! She told me everything Tommy! Did you really think I wouldn't find out! She's my best friend I love her more than I probably should...I'm admitting it now I love her more than you Tommy way way wayyy more than you! I have never hated someone so much beofre, it actually makes me feel sick to even think about our Conversation at lunch. You disgust me and you can say what the fuck you like but I will never forgive you and I'm pretty sure she won't either!"

"I didn't rape her Jane, she wanted it. She a dirty little slut thought you would've figured that out by now"

"Don't you dare say that about Maura you sick bastard!" Jane shouted grabbing hold of her brothers shirt and tackling him to the ground. Frankie found it hard to see who was punching who. Seconds later Angela came running out of the house with her apron on, obviously pulled from cooking dinner.

"What, is going on!" Angela shouted getting Frankie to help her pull them off one another.

When they were both stood up Tommy had a cut lip and bleeding nose, but Jane had a broken nose and a black eye started forming.

"Better look next time Janie" Tommy snigered as Angela ushered Jane inside.

Once in the kitchen Jane sat on the worktop whilst Angela got her an ice pack from the freezer.

"What the hell was that about" Her mother asked placing the ice pack on Jane's eye

"Ask Tommy I don't want to talk about it makes me sick..."

"You need to go to the doctors Jane, your nose will get worse and you need antibiotics for it and your eye"

"I'm not going, I'm going round Maura's she should be able to saught it out" Jane said jumping of.

"Jane" Angela called

"Yeah" Her daughter replied turning around

"Is that what the argument was about" When Jane nodded Angela let her on her way.

* * *

Asoon as she knocked on Maura's door she answered almost immediately

"Jane, what happened"

"Let me in and I'll explain"

Ten minutes later Maura had cleaned up Jane's cuts and fixed her nose whilst she was explaining the fight with her brother

"I'm sorry Jane" Maura said as they headed over to the sofa

"It's ok, don't worry" Jane ran her hand through her hair. "But erm, I need to tell you something when Tommy called you..that he did, I think I got more protective than what a best friend would. And when we go back to school I know what Tommy is like for spreading shit and something might come out and you might hear it and never speak to me again"

"Jane, it can't be worse than what you have delt with so far"

"Ok, true. Well you know I'm gay, as I know you're Bi.."  
"I'm gay Jane" Maura cut in quickly

"Right ok, we'll blame Tommy for that...urgh even saying his name...right anyway. The thing is I don't just love you as a best friend, I'm actually in love with you Maura, not in a best friend way."  
"I know"

"Oh..wait what!? How!?" Jane asked quickly

"You're not very good at hiding your feeling towards someone especially when you're used to seeing them every day then don't see them for a while"

"Ohh...I'm sorry Maur" _  
_

"Don't be, because I've actually been feeling the same way for quite a while"

"You have" Jane asked with a bit of hope in her voice

"Yeah, I never thought you felt the same until I started realizing the way you look at me and acted around me" Maura smiled which made Jane blush

"I'm blushing, I never blush" Jane laughed. Looking towards Maura she pulled her in for a hug

"Everything will be ok Maura. I'll be with you every step of the way, I'm not going anywhere"

"You mean that"

"I do, I love you"

"I love you too Jay"

* * *

_**Okaii there was the 2nd chapter sorry for any gramatical mistakes either way hipe it was good, review and let me know what you are thinking! **_


End file.
